


Intensidades

by pcyooda



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Double Drabble, Drabble, M/M, Poetry
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27335242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pcyooda/pseuds/pcyooda
Summary: Onde Kyungsoo ainda tem algo a dizer sobre a pessoa que despertou o seu coração.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Kudos: 3





	Intensidades

Ele era a mais pura intensidade em todos os seus pequenos aspectos.

Na voz que aumentava conforme a empolgação, na gargalhada sem reservas durante as madrugadas, na maneira que as lágrimas sempre encontravam um caminho para fora de seus olhos quando se mostrava necessário.

Muitas vezes era necessário.

Ele tinha aquele ar de quem sabia de tudo sobre o mundo, mesmo que dentro dele tudo parecia como um tsunami de confusões.

No dia que eu o conheci, pude sentir isso. 

Na maneira que ele não me deixou para trás nem um segundo sequer, olhando diretamente pra mim com os dois abismos de sensações que ele carregava em seus olhos. 

Eu pude sentir no seu toque que o mundo não girava em torno de uma energia brilhante a toa, pois quando há uma luz que nos segura nesse Universo, é natural que sentimos a necessidade de ficar. 

Apenas ficar, sem compromisso.

Com ele, pude sentir o verdadeiro significado disso. Pude sentir em todas as suas verdades que o sentimento mais puro do mundo era sinônimo do toque das suas mãos. 

Do gosto do seu beijo. 

Do calor do seu abraço. 

De todas as suas intensidades que me fazia sentir mais. 

Maior. 

Grande. 

Infinito.

Porque ele era a mais pura intensidade em todos os seus pequenos aspectos.


End file.
